


Late for Work

by WheatPennyWise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatPennyWise/pseuds/WheatPennyWise
Summary: Oneshot, short. 100 word or <





	Late for Work

She'd just finished dressing when she felt his arm snake around her waist while the other kneaded her breast through her jumper She melted into him.

"I'll be late." Hermione cooed.

"Don't leave me like this," Ron said nipping her neck, his erection prodding her 

Hermione turn and shoved him onto their bed. She hiked up her skirt to straddle him.They fought for dominance by aggressively kissing, "face battling" he'd called it. 

When Ron began frantically pulling at her underpants, Hermione hopped off. He looked confused. Hermione said "use that for inspiration" and, with a wink, left for work. 


End file.
